


Bunny playboi

by UkeYaoiCatboy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Brutal, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeYaoiCatboy/pseuds/UkeYaoiCatboy
Summary: Brutal, and I mean brutal, gangrape fanfic of Noiz from DRAMAtical murder. Why? Because I think it's hot, and sexy, and a lot of my fujoshi and fudanshi friends wanted to read it, and I cosplay him, and could write down some of my own rape fantasies in a safe manner this way. I had a lot of fun writing this. Be warned: it is absolutely FUCKED UP, and extremely graphic, explicit and brutal.





	Bunny playboi

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you perverts! :D

Bunny fuckboi

It was late in the evening as Noiz was walking home on the island of Midorijima. He had to pass through one of the more unsavory districts of the island. In matter of fact, “savory” was not a description one would give to any part of the old residential district, but some were worse then others. This was definitely one of the worst parts, home too one of the more brutal gangs which terrorized the island and it's inhabitants. Or at least, those inhabitants that were not well off enough to be able to buy themselves access into the walled garden that was Platinum Jail. That project meant that the rest of the island got semi-neglected in terms of public services. Police served more to protect Platinum Jail from the residents of the old residential district then to protect those residents themselves, public services like healthcare and education were rudimentary at best, and there was a general lack of opportunity, which lead many of the island's youth to join these gangs as they saw it to be the only way to make a living and advance in this world.

None of that mattered to Noiz right now, though. He had had a long day and just wanted to get home to his warm, comfortable bed quickly. He knew that this was a bad neighbourhood, but avoiding it would mean taking a half-hour detour, and he was confident in his ability to defend himself if anyone were to attack him. So, he decided to walk at a brisk pace and try to just get through the most dangerous parts quickly. Even though he had very recently regained the feeling in his body thanks to Aoba and thus needed to be a bit more cautious when taking on fights, this was still a risk he felt comfortable taking.

As he was walking through the streets, he suddenly saw a group of random junkies standing around a half broken streetlight. He had not seen them before as the rest of the dilapidated alley was even more poorly lit, and he quietly cursed beneath his breath. He was indeed confident regarding his ability to defend himself from attack, but he quickly counted there to be twelve of them, and if such a large group of drug-crazed, bored lowlifes were to attack him, then even he... “I have to try and sneak into the sidestreet here before they notice me”, Noiz thought to himself, making for another small alley to his right, but it was already too late. The “leader” of the group spotted him and mocked “You are brave, being out here all alone at this late hour! And with the clothes you're wearing, you must have some money too! And you look pretty tasty!” The group of punks moved closer. As they did so, Noiz could see that despite them being junkies, they were all very attractive. They were slender and fair in complexion. He guessed it was because they were still young, so they could not have been addicts long enough for it to really damage their bodies in a visible fashion, and they probably stayed slim because of all their experience in street fighting and other gang activities.

The leader of the group walked up to him and said, in a leacherous voice, “You know what? You're quite sexy, I don't really care if you're a bitch or a dude, I can fuck you either way. Spread your legs for us, suck our dicks and let us fuck you in that sweet ass, and we won't take your money and belongings.” He added, in a cold, threatening voice “It would be wise of you to agree, or we might take what we want by force anyway and rob you afterwards, hehehe”. Upon hearing this, the rest of the punks laughed and whistled. The looks on their faces gave away their leacherous intentions – they didn't care either if Noiz was a boy or a girl, they just wanted to get their hand on this delicious piece of human meat and fuck it. Disgustingly, Noiz could see bulges in most of their pants; meaning they had already gotten hard at the ideo of gangraping or if he gave in, at least gangbanging him. Noiz could not imagine all twelve of them were into guys naturally, meaning that it was probably the effects of whatever drug they were taking which was working as an aphrodisiac that made them want to bang him. This off course also made them more singularly-focused on this and thus more dangerous. Still, Noiz was not about to give in to their disgusting demands without a fight, if only as a matter of pride. Although he had had sex with Aoba, and enjoyed it, he was his lover, and this was something entirely different. 

“Why are you hesitating? Most bitches don't know how quickly to spread their legs when we ask them! We can even give you money as a reward, and we promise you we'll make you feel good too, if you cooperate”, said the leader in a mocking voice. Noiz was inclined to believe him. The fact that the members in the group all looked traditionally attractive and as gang members had money, jewels, and other petty valuables to give as presents probably made most girls they asked more then willing to have sex with them. Noiz however, decided firmly he was above such slut behaviour. 

“I won't give in to your disgusting fantasies, you filthy fuck!” Noiz bited at the leader and then spitted in his face. The leader's face immediately grimaced into a look of fury and he shouted “well boys, it seems like we need to teach this sexy hunk a lesson! What say we all have a go at him? We'll share his sexy body equally!” The other gang members were all energetized at this thought and looked at Noiz with leacherous eyes. They were now fully intent on gangraping him, and he could basically see the drool dripping out of their salivating mouths. He had no way to get away; his only chance of escaping his dire fate was to take them all on and defeat every last one in a fistfight. He knew he had no chance, but he also knew that if he didn't do it he would be gangraped for sure, so he took a flying kick at the leader, hitting him right in the stomach. “GAHH! Ouch! That hurt, you motherfucker!!” shouted the leader as he almost collapsed, but he quickly regained his balance and fighting stance. “This must also be the effect of the drug, it must be making them less susceptible to pain and more accepting of risks to their bodies” Noiz thought. He knew how strong feeling no or less pain could make someone in a street bawl, from this own years of experience with having little feeling in his body. 

He kept on fighting for a little while longer, but the mob quickly overpowered him. They then took a hold of him together and pinned him in place. He kept struggling and squirming, trying to break free, but it was all in vain. The gang members laughed excitedly while admiring their now-captured plaything for the night. “Normally I'd spit on you for defying us, but I don't want to make your sexy body less attractive before we had our fun with you” joked one of them. Meanwhile, panick struck Noiz's mind as the terrifying reality of what exactly was going to happen to him dawned on him: he was about to get brutally gangraped by twelve perverted guys. This was not some nightmare or fucked up fantasty; this was really happening. As he could not help but ponder this and all the horrors it would bring, his breathing and heartbeat quickened and he started sweating profusely. He wanted to be stronger than this, but he simply could not help being terrified at the horrible prospect awaiting him. His sexual activities with Aoba had been pleasurable, but this was after Aoba had properly prepared his ass before sticking his dick in, a courtesy he could be pretty sure the twelve guys who were about to rape him would not provide him with. From the bulges in their pants he could also see that their attractiveness included them having mostly substantially bigger then average cocks. It would hurt like hell as they shoved them in and out of him... raping him hard without any regard for his suffering, only to cum inside his ass and then immediately have the next one shoved into him... Noiz started crying softly and shuddering from the fear as he thought about it. He could almost feel the pain all ready.

The mob however, wanted to play with his other body parts first before they got that most fun part. By now, they had Noiz pinned against a wall on all fours, and they were touching him everywhere. Noiz felt disgusted as they started tearing of his clothes and groping him everywhere, from his ass to his nipples, yet he could not help the latter getting erect as they all took turns playing with them, and some involuntary moans escaped him too together with his crying and squirming. This did not escape the notice of the rapists either, and they started joking that he must secretly beeing enjoying it, as only rapists can. Noiz's mood meanwhile had shifted from being terrified to being more disgusted and sad at being violated and humiliated like this. He didn't want to grant them the satisfaction and enjoyment of his begging them to stop, yet he could not help himself. It was as if the words came out by themselves. “Sto-... stop... waahahh... AAHH... IT HUURTSSS... please...stoppp... uhuuuu” he begged while hot tears of both pain and sadness streamed over his face, the pain coming from the fact that the rapists had now also started to put their fingers in his ass without any warning. He cursed at the fact that this had to happen now of all times, just after his body had regained it's full sense of feeling. Just a few months ago this would have barely hurt at all, but now the pain was truly agonizing. What was even worse was knowing that this was only their preporatory work for the real gangrape, where they would all rape him in the ass untill they creampied him one by one... or at least he hoped it would be one by one. And he couldn't even cry out anymore, as they had forced open his mouth and started to forcefully tongue-kiss him, their disgusting tongues intertwining with his as he squirmed and sobbed in absolute anguish. Soon he lost count of which of the rapists had already had their tongues in him. His conscience kind of detached itself from the situation as a sort of natural defense mechanism. He was aware however, that the level of pain he would experience as they would really start raping his sensitive body would be so much as to completely overpower his brain... “If I have to face this kind of pain, it would be better if I had never regained my feeling... I want to die... it huuuuurrtttsss... someone help... anyone... please god please...” Noiz thought. 

But before they would take his sexy ass the mob had other plans with him. The first of the twelve pervs unzipped their pants and their hard cocks, already dripping with precum came out. They laughed in horny excitement as they forced him to raise his head, and the first guy shoved in his cock exclaiming “Be gratefull, you filthy whore, we're going to give you some tasty treats tonight hehehe”. He immediately took Noiz's head and pushed it down hard on his big stiff rod, making it impossible for Noiz to escape despite his gag reflex. “U-ughh cough – cough huuuhhh” came the gagging sounds out of Noiz's mouth, him spitting out the precum with a disgusted face as he got a short respite to breath – the pervs did not want such a fun lively victim to die before they had their way with him off course, after all. All his suffering and bailing only served to turn his rapists on more, off course, and before long the first guy had come in his mouth, cum oozing out of it as he pulled it out. Noiz was forced to swallow everything, which made him feel even more disgusted, but at this point, he had lost the energy to even cry, or maybe he had run out of tears, he didn't now. He tried thinking about mundane questions like this, anything to keep his mind of the horrors of what was happening to him. 

Soon, the second cock was in his mouth. However, the moment he had been dreading most had also arrived. The guy who had just cummed in his mouth now walked around and spread Noiz's legs, then shoved his still hard cock right into his ass. “AAAHHH NOOO PLEAASSSEE STOOOPPP UHUUHUHUUHUUUUUHHHHUUUU ITT HUUUURTTTSSS THEEE PAAIIINNN PLEEASEEEE NOOOOOOOO” screamed Noiz as the pain from the lowlife suddently penetrating him deeply was truly unbearable. His eyes also seemed to have found a last reserve reservoir of tears, which immediately started streaming down his face again. He screamed so hard from the agony that that no air seemed to remain in his lungs and it actually become it's own source of pain, though trivial compared to what he was experiencing from his ass being violently ripped apart. These screams only came out as muffled desperate sounds though, as another guy's cock (he had lost count of how many had came before by now) was still rammed hard into his throat.

This went on for a number of agonizing minutes untill the guy, sounding satisfied, exclaimed “Haaah I am about to come again” and creampied Noiz's ass, releasing just as much this second time as he had earlier in his mouth. As he pulled it out, a mix of cum and blood dripped out into a pool under Noiz's absolutely destroyed ass. 

This cycle of being raped in the mouth and ass by different guys at the same time continued for about an hour untill all twelve of his assailants had climaxed in both places, sometimes raping him in his ass two at a time. At this point, Noiz was absolutely mentally destroyed and honestly wanted to die, to have it all be over with and stop the pain. When they finally were done with him they bukkaked him all over his face and broken body, drenching him in cum from top to toe, and after that they just let him lie there on the street like a broken plaything. They did not even bother taking his valuables like they had said they would do – they were satisfied. Noiz just kept lying on the street, crying, paralyzed and throwing up from the experience, untill physical exhaustion overcame him and he finally fell asleep, the sweet mercy of sleep at last relieving him of his terrible agony, at least untill the moment came he would inevitably wake up again...

**Author's Note:**

> So, was that hot or what? XD I had a lot of "fun" writing this (by which, yes, I mean my dick got rock hard, and I came a few times XD)


End file.
